


Give Control

by Freedom_Fight



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Literally all smut - little bit kinky, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 03:43:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14347278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freedom_Fight/pseuds/Freedom_Fight
Summary: Delphine asking for a fantasy to be fulfilled, and Cosima making sure she knows enough details to take fulfilment to the next level...(I love Delphine topping, but couldn't resist exploring Cosima's talents)First time I've posted a fic, missing these two lots!





	1. Say it

“I – I’m always the boss. It comes with certain pressures, certain expectations – it can be tiring, non, exhausting. I…I want that to be taken from me, someone to take charge of me.” 

She didn’t know if she’d ever felt her partner’s gaze so fiercely before as she stumbled her way through this sentence – Cosima was utterly fixated.

“I want to hear you say it.” 

“Please, Cosima…”, her voice broke as she rasped her lover’s name. 

“Say it,” Cosima repeated, her voice low and sultry, softly demanding.

She paused, eyes flickering downward for a moment before her gaze returned to her lover’s. “I want you to dominate me.”

It was almost a whisper, but it was met with a lustful response better than she could have imagined. Cosima’s eyes became dark and hooded, her breath immediately deepening and quickening. 

She swallowed before replying, “Very good, but you’re going to have to get quicker at following my instructions or there’ll be punishment. Tell me exactly what you want.”

A shaky inhalation pre-empted Delphine’s response, with words Cosima knew would echo through her mind for the rest of her life. “I want you to make me yours, make me know that I am yours and only yours, and make me feel things I’ve never felt before.” 

“Any more details or am I to take this fantasy and make it my own?” Cosima grinned down at her, the movement in her hips never ceasing. 

Delphine’s usual radiant sexuality was bubbling back to the surface as Cosima, as per she always did, held space for her to express exactly what she wanted without any threat of judgement. “Make it your own, I trust you.” 

All gleaming teeth and sparkling eyes at this proclamation, the scientist in Cosima took charge, launching the necessary research to ensure her lady got exactly what she wanted. 

“Ok, so….” Delphine could feel the warm smile creeping across her face as she watched her lover with reverence – hands tracing patterns in the air as she got more entranced in the idea being presented to her, “let’s play ‘yes, no, maybe’ so I can get a lay of the land…then I promise it will all be a total surprise to you, ok?”

Delphine nodded once in assent, hips rolling unconsciously searching for a little extra friction. 

“Spanking?” A nod – an enthusiastic nod. 

“Mmmm, good. Rope play?” Her eyes flickered around slightly as she tested the scenario mentally before nodding again. 

“Choking?” The Frenchwoman’s hips undulating again, Cosima dialled up her usual teasing. “Aahhh I see, that’s the kinda response I was looking for Doctor Cormier!” 

Delphine sunk back into the mattress, the coyness Cosima had initially fallen for once again evident. It was too easy to forget that soft part of her lover when she’d become to accustomed to seeing her powerful façade daily. 

“Mmm, ok. I like where this is going. Orgasm denial?” 

Delphine’s head cocked slightly, eyebrows flitting inward. 

“Where I bring you almost to release then back away again, make you wait…make you beg me to come...of course it happens in the end but I make you wait and wait and it gets super intense…” She accentuated each word as she went, teasing her further, reading enough from the Frenchwoman’s expression as she clarified that it was a definite yes. 

“Ok, I could, like, go on and on with suggestions…or…you could talk me through a fantasy example and really make sure you get yours…” she grinned slyly as she said it. 

“I, euh, I feel squirmy talking about it –”

“Babe,” Cosima interjected, “Do you honestly think anything you’re going to say to me is going to inspire any other action than me coming all over you right here?”

Gratitude brimmed in Delphine’s eyes. She was right, as usual. Cosima shared so openly, so freely, and had never done anything but go out of her way to ensure Delphine got everything she wanted. 

“But…” Cosima continued, “if you’re feeling shy, how about we set the hard limits first, and then you can paint me that fantasy picture?” 

“Hard limits?”

“The definite no-nos,” Cosima clarified, interlacing her fingers with her girlfriend’s softly. 

“Ok, yes…euh…no urination or defecation…”

“Oh damn,” the clone chuckled, prompting Delphine, who under these circumstances became the most literal person Cosima had ever encountered, to widen her doe eyes making them comically bigger than usual. Cosima’s face broke into a grin, “Totes yanking your chain dude, just bringing a little levity, you know?” 

A half smile crept across the blonde’s face, “I wouldn’t be surprised,” she teased. 

“Hey, don’t knock it til you’ve tried it am I right?” 

“So you have –“ Delphine couldn’t keep the surprise from her face despite her proclamation. 

“Nah, actually, but each to their own – I just don’t feel drawn to it, you know?” 

Delphine smiled. Cosima’s non-judgemental nature didn’t just stop at her lover, it was who she was inside and out, the knowledge of which spurred the Frenchwoman on. 

“Ok, no fisting…at least not in this scenario.” 

“Cool. So tell me about ‘this scenario’ – the more you share the better it’ll be. And just to be clear, this isn’t happening now. This happens when you least expect it. Let me start you off…is it, like, a reverence thing – all I wanna do is make you come – or is it like a punishment thing?”

Delphine’s body answered for her, hips rising up unconsciously with the word ‘punishment’, eliciting a salacious grin from her petite lover. “Ahh, ok, I see where this is going,” Cosima concluded. 

“Yes,” Delphine’s voice had deepened, her accent thickening with her desire, “a punishment thing, but also very pleasurable. You make me wait, tease me until I’m begging,” she closed her eyes as she continued, becoming lost in the story she had undoubtedly played in her mind a thousand times. “Make me crawl to you, make me pleasure you and not let me touch myself. Take me all over the house, letting me get close but only letting me come when you explicitly give me permission. I address you as ‘Mistress’ or I am punished. You spank me, hard. Blindfold me so I have to rely on my other senses. It’s all your way and it turns me on so much…” 

Her voice broke at the last word, her hips rising to grind into her lover, eyes snapping open as she feels the effect her revelations have had on her as delicious wetness coats her mound. Cosima’s eyes are dark, more lustful than she’s ever seen them, and her hips are moving back and forth, undulating slowly and deeply for her French lover. 

When she speaks her voice is raspy with desire. “You’ve thought about this a lot. Tell me, do you think about that when you touch yourself when I’m not here?”

Delphine was nodding before the sentence as out of her lover’s mouth, prompting a groan from Cosima before she continued, “Show me.” 

“What?”

“Show me how you touch yourself when you think about that being done to you.” Her tone left no room for argument, sinking Delphine even deeper into the control fantasy. 

“I think about you, chérie, how you look at me and how you feel to me – I know you’re going to punish me even before it’s begun.”

“Good,” her lover murmured back, completely rapt, “Then what do you do?” 

Delphine bit her lip, searching to find the words in English as she became lost in the desire that was threatening to consume her. Before she could complete her search, Cosima shimmied down her body, moving to kneel between Delphine’s legs and simultaneously hooking an arm around each out, pulling the Frenchwoman roughly down the bed toward her, splaying her open in full view. A groan escaped each of them and they locked eyes. “Show me, now.” Cosima’s demand was exactly what Delphine dreamed of and her deft fingers quickly found her centre. She bypassed her clit, plunging her middle finger deep into herself and swirling it around, a trick she had learned from Cosima and would be forever grateful for. 

The display combined with the moans her lover was eliciting from herself was quickly becoming too much for Cosima, who was breathing deeply to steady herself and prevent herself from coming undone right then and there. Delphine’s eyes swam shut as she slid her finger up through her folds and began roughly circling her swollen clit. She felt the bed shift beneath her and a light but sharp slap to the side of her face had her snapping her eyes open. Cosima’s face hovered above her, inches from her own and brimming with an intensity that almost pushed Delphine over the edge. Cosima’s hand closed on her face, gripping her cheekbones as she growled, “Look at me while I fuck you.” 

The blonde’s hips rose from the bed, thrashing out of control even before the American’s fingers slammed into her, a ripple of desire crossing her features at the scream that elicited from her girlfriend. Cosima wasted no time, pumping her fingers in and out in a punishing rhythm and exactly the rhythm Delphine needed. 

“Cosima, Cosima….Cosima!” The Frenchwoman’s screams were non-stop as pleasure raged through her body, building her quickly to the point of no return. 

The hand shifted from her face and found purchase around her neck, pinning her to the bed as her own hand was grabbed away from the very place she needed it. Left empty and so incredibly close, she whimpered in frustration. The hand around her neck tightened and she surrendered into her lover’s demanding gaze. “Then what do you do?”

“I use a toy,” she answered instantly, all earlier shyness long forgotten.

“Which toy?”

“I use a smaller one first then the big one.” 

“Ahhh fuck,” Cosima moaned, bringing her hips to Delphine’s to find some well needed friction. She was on the edge herself and hadn’t even been touched yet. She kissed her lover roughly, biting her bottom lip hard between her teeth before pulling away. 

She drew away quickly, hopping off the bed with a final instruction delivered in a low growl, “Fuck yourself, but don’t you dare come.” 

Delphine’s moans almost magnetised her straight back to the bed but she caught herself and continued to the closet to grab their box of tricks. Not wanting to miss a second, she turned back with the box and would find what she needed whilst watching her French lover pleasure herself. 

She dropped the box on the foot of the bed, captivated as Delphine’s fingers alternated between fucking herself deeply and roughly playing with her clit. Her hips rose and fell in a frantic rhythm that rippled enticingly through her lithe body. Cosima clenched at the sight, legs becoming unsteady beneath her. She grabbed what she needed and re-established her position between the blonde’s legs, grabbing her hand roughly when she next removed her fingers to find her clit and holding it tight to prevent Delphine continuing her own ministrations. She had to quickly catch her other hand as Delphine desperately attempted to sate her growing desire, her body flush and gleaning with sweat. 

“Ah-ah,” Cosima denied her, teasing tone gone from her voice. “You’re mine now, understand?” 

Delphine nodded, still unable to stop her hips from undulating, to Cosima’s pleasure. Bowing her head to reach, Cosima took each of Delphine’s fingers into her mouth, slowly and seductively, one at a time, sucking them clean. Hearing her lover moan at the taste of her, Delphine’s moans quickly escalated to frantic cries as her hips returned to thrashing, desperate for any contact. Once finished, the dreadlocked woman returned her lover’s hands to her sides, instructing her to leave them there. She ran her hands down each of Delphine’s long slender legs, grabbing her ankles and pulling them up onto her shoulders in one swift move. She leaned forward, reaching her hand between them as she came face to face with her lover, she plunged three fingers straight into her. Delphine cried out at the sensations, thrusting back to meet her expert fingers desperately. 

Their eyes met and Delphine’s took a moment to focus. Cosima’s, however, were laser sharp, honed in on the exquisite woman beneath her. Her gaze softened as they connected, a slight smile touching her features and shaking her head slightly. “Fuck, baby,” she whispered.

“Mon amour,” came the soft reply, hearts swelling at the depth of their connection. Cosima kissed her softly, touching their foreheads together tenderly as she felt her lover tightening around her fingers. 

Feeling her teetering on the edge and not wanting it to happen just yet, she swiftly removed her fingers and drowned out Delphine’s cries of protest with a sharp spank on her left butt cheek before using that leg to flip her lover over onto her stomach so she lay face down flat on the bed. She paused for a moment, waiting to see what the Frenchwoman would do, but to her credit she stayed still other than the endless rolling of her hips. 

Good, Cosima thought to herself, this would be easier than she thought: Delphine was made to obey. 

She slapped her on the backside again – once, twice, harder – leaving a satisfying handprint and eliciting whimpers she would treasure. She grabbed the lube from the box and applied a liberal amount to her lover, from clit to trembling asshole, making sure she was entirely ready for her. She grabbed the toy of choice – she had done the warming up herself and so went straight for the big one Delphine had mentioned earlier. She slid it teasingly through Delphine’s folds, admiring it’s pale purple exterior and twisting it so the bunny ears would find perfect purchase on her lover’s clit when she was ready to thrust the shaft into her. For now though, she’d enjoy making her wait just a little longer. She dialled up the vibration, causing a guttural moan from her love and her hips to begin circling enticingly. Fuck, it was taking every ounce of control she had not to take her hard and fast and give her the release she’d been searching for right now.

First though, she wanted to blow the Frenchwoman’s mind with something new. Teasing at her entrance with the toy, the vibrations doing their thing, Cosima lowered her head and began kissing the welts she’d left on her lover, meandering slowly to the centre of her ass, parting her and beginning explorations with her tongue. Delphine’s entire body froze at this, eliciting a sly smile from her dreadlocked partner, whose own hips hadn’t stopped their desperate rhythm. 

“Trust me,” she whispered, feeling the blonde’s body relax fractionally at this directive. “Just focus on what you feel.” 

She returned to her ministrations, moving slowly, easing her lover into the new experience. She circled gently then flattened her tongue, stroking from her heat all the way back to circle her asshole once again. Delphine moaned deeply, gutturally, causing Cosima to moan in return, tensions rising swiftly within her own body. Continuing this for a few minutes, the Frenchwoman’s moaning and thrusting increasing all the while, she finally broke, begging, “Please, Cosima, please mon amour, baise-moi…” 

Unable to deny her lover any longer, Cosima kissed up the length of her spine until she was lying on top of her, her breasts on Delphine’s back. Only then, when she could feel the full extent of her physical reaction to the penetration, did she slowly press the toy into her. 

She moved gently, reverently, being fully aware of just how much this would stretch her lover initially. She revelled in the blonde’s moans, watching as her hands balled into the sheets, as the sheen of sweat glistened across her entire body. After a few slow deep thrusts, she began to put her own hips behind them, desperate for some contact but more desperate to see her lover give herself over to her. She found a rhythm that elicited just the right moans from the Frenchwoman and quickly built the pace, almost coming undone herself as French profanities quickly interspersed the moaning as she got closer and closer. Her hips were thrusting and bucking so wildly now Cosima was struggling to stay on top of the taller woman, so slid back to position herself between her legs once again, careful to keep the rhythm just right. 

Screaming her name, Delphine began to pause at the top of each thrust, suspended in time, in pleasure. 

“Oh fuck babe you are so hot,” Cosima moaned, her own skilled fingers bringing her temporary reprieve as she roughly thrust into herself. She was soaking, and she loved it. 

Coating her index finger, she slid her hand back to Delphine and straight to the perfect rosebud displaying itself in front of her. Pressing lightly at first, she quickly increased the pressure, slipping the tip of her finger inside. 

She’d expected to have to go slow, especially considering the size of the toy she was fucking her girlfriend with, but Delphine never failed to surprise her.

“Oh, yes, yes…baise-moi, fuck me there Cosima, s'il te plait, s'il te plait, s'il te plait,” Delphine screamed, raising her hips slightly to encourage her lover deeper. She turned her head, looking back at her dreadlocked lover, who didn’t need her glasses on to know she was biting her lip and her eyes were hooded, dark, encouraging. Cosima moaned. She loved nothing more than looking at Delphine’s features as she came for her. 

She leant forward to be as close to the Frenchwoman’s ear as possible to growl, “Come for me baby…”

Thrusting her hips down into the bed in a wild, thrashing climax, Delphine went silent, her body going rigid and Cosima revelled in how much she could feel from her lover with her finger inside her ass – the spasms, the contractions, the deep shake that vibrated through her perfect form. With a final scream after what felt like five minutes of orgasmic bliss, Cosima felt Delphine’s climax run a final shudder through her body and watched with complete satisfaction as the blonde collapsed onto the bed. 

She removed the toy slowly, gently, and Delphine turned frantically onto her back, grabbing for the clone and dragging her in for a desperate kiss that conveyed all of her emotion for the smaller woman so beautifully. This was possibly Cosima’s favourite part about getting her wife off so well; how mind-blown she was every single time, and how loving she was afterwards. 

“Ohh merde, Cosima!” she pulled her in closer, kissing all over her face, “Cosima, Cosima, je t’aime, je t'aime tellement…" 

The clone smiled; toothy, easy, and gorgeous as ever. "Fuck, you’re hot," she returned the kisses, fingers stroking patterns across her torso, gently bringing her lover down. 

“Oh god, Cosima, that was so much better than any fantasy – “

“Babe,” Cosima interjected, “that wasn’t it, you just got me way too turned on to resist you – “

“But I – “

“But nothing. Me fulfilling your fantasy is going to look a whole lot different to that, and you won’t know when it’s going to happen, you won’t be expecting it, just know I’ll make it better than you’ve imagined…” she grinned cheekily.

“Oh, mon amour, I have no doubt,” Delphine smiled up at her American lover, wondering what the hell she’d done to deserve her. “But for now,” her toned changed from languid and submissive to low and sexily threatening, “I will take care of you,” and with that, she flipped the smaller woman onto her back, rolling on top of her and taking her mouth possessively with hers, feeling Cosima’s arousal coat her thigh and sinking deeply into the kiss with a moan.


	2. Fulfilled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cosima following through on her promise...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little kinkier than the first chapter, which hopefully you'll be expecting if you read it, but a couple of warnings in case for anyone who's a bit more delicate than I am... some light bondage, anal and light playful dominant/submissive themes throughout.

She heard her footsteps approaching before she heard the key moving in the lock. Taking a deep, steadying breath, she was ready. 

“Bonjour, Cosima,” Delphine murmured lightly as she caught sight of her lover. Sliding her bag from her shoulder, it wasn’t until she returned her gaze to Cosima that it struck her that there was something odd. There was no return greeting, and she was stood in her coat and heeled boots with an unfamiliar expression gracing her perfect features. 

“Are you going somewhere?” Delphine queried.

“No,” came Cosima’s reply. 

Tilting her head, the blonde continued, “Are you…ok?” 

“You undermined me today.” 

“Cosima I –” 

“Don’t. You know how important my freedom is to me, my choices, my decisions – and you took that power from me.”

“Cosima –” 

“Quiet. Tonight, I’m taking that power back. You understand?” Cosima fought within herself to maintain appearances as she saw the realisation of what was happening dawn on Delphine. She was always an open book to Cosima, but this was another level. The initial surprise, then sorrow at thinking they were fighting, and then cracking through all that as it clicked: she was getting what she wanted. 

It had been almost two weeks since her proclamation to her dreadlocked girlfriend, and the smaller woman hadn’t gone a day – barely an hour – without thinking about it. She’d been planning, researching, reading all kinds of interesting erotica and even watching plenty of new porn categories; learning from them just as much what she would not be doing, as what she couldn’t wait to try with her French lover. 

She took a step toward Delphine, who was only a few steps beyond their front door. The taller woman’s expression was to die for – eyes wide, mouth alternating between slightly agape and forcing a swallow as she tried to keep herself together. 

Cosima began unbuttoning her coat, revealing lacy black underwear that juxtaposed perfectly with the red of the coat and her pale skin. Her body never failed to affect Delphine to her core, but never more so than right now. She felt her whole body respond to the brunette and couldn’t help but take a step toward her. 

“Did I tell you to move?” Cosima demanded. 

“No, but I –“ 

“And did I tell you to speak?”

“No,” Delphine was catching on quick.

“No what?”

Her eyes became hooded as she responded, “No…Mistress.” 

“Better. Now get on your knees,” Cosima growled. 

An almost imperceptible moan escaped Delphine as she did just that, chest heaving already.

Cosima surveyed her closely as she sauntered up to her. She was wearing her tightest black jeans, a simple white shirt tucked into them and a long coat that probably cost more than Cosima’s salary. Her hair was straight, not Cosima’s favourite but undeniably perfect as usual, and she couldn’t help but keep imagining grabbing handfuls of it later as her lover moaned for more. 

She breathed as steadily as she could as the Frenchwoman’s eyes never left her face. She could feel how fast her body was responding but was determined to make this last for hours…at least for her lover. 

She walked straight up to the kneeling woman and circled her, “These are the rules, listen carefully. If they are broken, you will be punished. You will address me as Mistress at all times. It is up to you to remember this, failure to do so will be met with punishment. You will follow my every instruction immediately and without question. You’ve told me your hard limits, and everything else is within my choosing. You will not touch yourself or move without my instruction. You will not come until I explicitly tell you to.” Luckily she was stood behind Delphine as the smile broke out on her face hearing her moan at that statement. Quickly composing herself, she continued, “There are two safe words: the first is yellow. If you say this, this means we’re reaching your limits and I back off, but we continue. The second is red: use this if you want everything to stop, and only if you want everything to stop. We immediately break the role-play and all rules no longer apply, but no contact will continue tonight should this be the case. Do you understand everything I’ve said to you?”

“Yes,” Delphine nodded. 

Quick as lightning, Cosima grabbed a handful of her hair, hard enough to control her girlfriend. 

Interrupting before Cosima could speak, Delphine corrected herself, “Yes, Mistress, I understand.”

“Good.” She turned on her heel and Delphine admired her calves as she took slow steps away from her and toward the couch. She slid her coat off her shoulders, hearing the blonde’s shaky groan as she dropped it to the floor. Delphine admired her perfect butt and the slink of her hips with every step. She never failed to be captivated by her dreadlocked beauty, however many times they had one another. 

“After today’s performance you don’t deserve to be pleasured yet. Punished, yes, but I don’t know if you’ve earned even that yet. What are you prepared to do to show me you deserve my punishment and then my pleasure?” She was finding her stride now, thoroughly enjoying herself. She turned on her heel to face her kneeling subject, giving her the first unobstructed view of her taut body and revelling in the slack and spellbound expression Delphine wore. 

“A-anything, mon amour, I’ll do anything.”

Cosima grabbed the small remote from the arm of the sofa, and at the push of a button music filled the apartment. “Start by stripping for me. Get on your feet but don’t move from that spot.”

She had expected a little resistance, a little shyness, but her French lover was in full flow, hopefully as turned on as she was right now. The leggy woman rose seductively to her stiletto clad feet, slowly reaching down to undo the zippers on the shoes and somehow keeping her eyes on Cosima and keeping her balance at the same time. Taking her bottom lip between her teeth, Cosima let out a guttural moan, feeling the clench vibrate through her entire body. 

Slowly rising back to standing, Delphine slid out from her coat, leaving it piled behind her as Cosima had her own. Her hands slipped to the button of her jeans then down with the zipper, running her hands around the inner waistband and freeing her shirt. Cosima admired the silky straps of her black bra beneath the shirt – one of her favourite outfits on her girlfriend – but let’s be honest, Delphine could rock a trash bag. 

The Frenchwoman began seductively swaying her hips, slowly and enticingly, as she pulled her shirt over her head, tossing it aside and tangling her fingers into her hair before running them down the length of her torso. Kicking off her shoes one by one, Cosima could see the colour rising in her chest, thrilled that her plans were having the desired effect on her lover. She wanted to make this perfect, etch every moment into Delphine’s mind. 

The taller woman had to wriggle in her tight jeans to bring them over her hips, and the American fought all her urges to stride over to her and peel them off herself. She got them off, first one foot then agonisingly slowly until they too were crumpled on the floor. She reached behind her to unclasp her bra, but Cosima interrupted her. 

“Not yet. Get back on your knees and crawl over to me, slowly.”

“Yes, Mistress.”

Everything in Cosima’s body shuddered at this. She knew she’d love this, but damn. Watching keenly, she lowered herself on the couch behind her, sliding a hand beneath the lacy fabric of her almost see-through panties. 

“Ohh, cherie,” Delphine’s gasp came clear across the room despite the music. Cosima’s half hooded eyes snapped open.

“Did I tell you you could talk?”

Delphine shook her head, her doe eyes almost melting Cosima’s resolve. 

“Crawl to me whilst I touch myself, and if you do it well enough, I’ll let you touch me.” 

Delphine couldn’t control the moans and gasps escaping her as she surveyed the scene, and in all honesty Cosima didn’t want her to. The smaller woman watched in admiration as her lover’s perfect ass swayed side to side as she slowly and seductively crawled toward her. 

She had to hand it to her, she definitely would not have had that much self-restraint, she couldn’t believe how close to the edge she already was with just a few flicks of her fingers. 

Delphine crawled to her until her head was inches away from Cosima’s sex, her breath heaving as the situation overcame her. 

“Please, Cosima – Mistress, let me touch you.” 

“Yes, touch me.” Cosima’s voice was strained, revealing to Delphine just how close she was. 

Delphine deftly removed the American’s underwear, bending her mouth to her dripping centre but feeling a rough hand in her hair preventing her from moving any closer, “Just fuck me, Delphine,” she growled. 

The blonde’s moans became cries at those words, and even more so when she sunk two fingers straight into her lover’s need, almost tipping over the edge when she felt for herself just how aroused she was. Delphine could feel her immediately clench around her fingers as her hips thrashed a frantic rhythm. She fixated on her fingers, watching them moving in and out of her lover, absentmindedly allowing her other hand to wander down to satiate her own desire.

She had barely begun when Cosima gasped, a new tension running through her body, and not the kind Delphine was used to in this scenario. A hand was back in her hair, yanking her roughly upward, and as the brunette snapped to a seated position, her other hand found purchase around her neck. Face to face and merely an inch apart, Cosima’s eyes were dark, a combination of lust and seductive authority. 

“Did you touch yourself?” She demanded.

Delphine realised her mistake, eyes going wide. 

“You remember what I said. Listen carefully to the rules, because if you don’t follow them, there will be punishment?”

The blonde nodded in response, mouth slightly open and skin deliciously flushed with arousal. 

“Good,” Cosima growled, pushing up to standing and bringing Delphine with her, left hand still tangled in her hair at the back of her head and right hand holding fast around her throat, squeezing just enough. “Now tell me, why are you being punished?”

“Because I touched myself, Mistress.”

“That’s right.” She walked her lover to the end of the couch, giving a firm push to bend her over the arm. “Stay still – I mean it, Delphine.” 

The taller woman groaned at hearing her name and the power of her lover, the growl deepening as she felt strong fingers sliding her underwear down her long legs and off her feet. It took all she had not to turn around and watch as her fantasy unfolded around her. 

Hooking a foot around each of Delphine’s ankles individually, Cosima pulled her legs apart, giving her the perfect view as well as ultimate control. She was shaking to her core now, but had gained some footing back after almost coming undone as Delphine worked her body on the couch. She just admired her for what must have been a full couple of minutes, until she finally saw her girlfriend twitch, the anticipation getting the better of her.

At that, Cosima landed a sharp slap on her right butt cheek, hard enough to sting her palm. Delphine cried out, deep and animalistic, and Cosima slapped a hand down again in the exact spot. 

After a few more spanks, she began to alternate between tender stroking and sharp slaps, as her lover’s backside became increasingly – and satisfyingly – reddened. As Delphine lost control of her hips, the dreadlocked woman in control of her wouldn’t allow her to find any friction, so allowed the undulation to go unchecked – hell, it was great to watch! 

Unable to resist her lover any longer, she moved from caressing just her butt cheeks between slaps, to allowing her fingers to slide through the blonde’s copious wetness, groaning as she coated her fingers. 

“You’re enjoying this…” she murmured.

“Yes,” the response was panted, “so much, chérie, mon dieu!” 

With one final slap, the hardest yet on her lover’s tender backside, she slid two fingers deep into her heat without warning. Delphine cried out, hips bucking and thrashing, fists grabbing at the cushions of the couch below her. Cosima pumped them in and out in a punishing rhythm, being careful not to so much as graze her clit as she did so. 

Adding a third finger and revelling in how amazing she felt, she was rewarded by further cries, French profanities, and a beautiful sheen covering the Frenchwoman’s body. Fuck she was sexy, Cosima mused to herself. She wanted to worship her, to make her come in more ways than she could imagine, but pulled herself back on track with her lover’s fantasy, determined to fulfil it to its highest potential. 

She removed her fingers gently but quickly, and to Delphine’s credit she managed to quash her protests before they’d even really begun. She put one hand on her gleaning back to ensure she stayed bent over on display for another moment. Sliding her hand swiftly between her lover’s open legs, she landed a light swat on her most sensitive bundle of nerves, causing Delphine’s legs to buckle, sending her hips down onto the arm of the couch and eliciting animalistic cries. 

Cosima smiled as waves of pleasure coursed through her own body. She pulled the taller woman up to standing, grabbing her face and kissing her deeply for the first time that evening, tongues desperately exploring. She looked her deep in the eye, overcome with their connection for a moment, before the glint returned to her eye and Delphine knew this was far from over. 

Her eyes closed as she whispered almost involuntarily, “Je t’aime, Cosima,” with her hands on either side of her girlfriend’s face. 

Cosima’s happy half-sigh didn’t go unnoticed, then she felt her posture shift before responding, “Je t’aime, what?” 

Delphine smiled salaciously, “Je t’aime, Mistress.”

“Better.” Cosima turned them both around so her back was to the couch, then found a seat on the edge of the arm she had just had the Frenchwoman bent over. “Now I want your mouth.”

Delphine moaned, dropping to her knees immediately, but was stopped by the smaller woman before she could begin. 

“Tell me you want me,” Cosima demanded, eyes locked with hazel eyes. 

“Ohh, I want you, I want you so much,” Delphine’s voice was dripping with desire. 

Barely able to contain herself, Cosima reiterated, voice husky as it had ever been, “Who do you want, Delphine?”

“You, Cosima – Mistress, I want you – “

She was cut off as the woman in control of her pulled her head to her aching centre, and Delphine hungrily buried herself in the delectable scent, overcome by her arousal once again. Immediately sucking her clit between her lips, she lashed her tongue back and forth across the sensitive bud, causing her lover’s hips to buck in an increasing rhythm against her face, coating her in arousal. 

Delphine’s eyes searched upward, locking once again with Cosima’s, whose gaze was intense, skin flushed enough to let Delphine know she was incredibly close. 

“Make me come,” Cosima commanded, voice dripping with arousal and legs already beginning to shake. 

Sliding her tongue down her folds, she plunged it deeply within her lover a couple of times, before replacing it immediately with three fingers, causing her lover to cry out, tossing her head back. Delphine quickly reclaimed her clit between her eager lips, resuming her relentless rhythm, feeling her love clench as spasm around her as the shockwaves electrified her entire body. 

Cosima was crying out, grabbing Delphine’s head and holding her in place as her body thrashed before freezing and finally collapsing. Through moans, she pulled Delphine to her, kissing her, tasting herself, looking her lover deep in the eye in pure adoration. 

“I love you,” she smiled through heavy breaths, “Now put your hands together…”

The Frenchwoman’s eyebrows shot up at her lover’s quick recovery, bringing a cheeky grin across Cosima’s features, eyes sparkling in the dimly lit room. She did as she was told, and Cosima bent quickly, uncovering a length of rope from beneath the end table. 

“You are…well prepared,” murmured Delphine, adding as Cosima’s eyebrow raised dangerously, “Mistress.” 

A lazy smile mirrored on both of their faces and they leaned in for another kiss, this time soft, gentle. 

The smaller woman snaked a hand around her girlfriend’s back, deftly unhooking her bra with a snap of her fingers and tracing lines down the length of perfect arms until the final garment fell to the floor, eliciting goose bumps and a shudder through her favourite person’s body. 

“Hands,” Cosima’s voice was deepened with desire, but gentler since her release. Little did Delphine know, that wouldn’t last. 

She enjoyed Delphine’s surprise as she expertly tied her hands in front of her, rope twisting this way and that, making a perfect comfortable, but utterly inescapable binding for her lover. She grinned, revealing pointed canines and a cheeky poke of her tongue between. A smile Delphine would never tire of – she didn’t think anyone could. 

Cosima unabashedly surveyed the blonde’s naked body in front of her. In the past, this made Delphine squirm and want to hide, but she’d become used to the lavish attentions of the curious American, and grown to love being on display to her. The intense observation and Cosima’s obvious approval reignited Delphine’s need for release, her deepening breath not going unnoticed. 

“Close your eyes,” Cosima whispered, leaning close to her.

Delphine did as she was told, feeling soft fabric covering her eyes moments later. She exhaled a soft moan as Cosima tied the fabric at the back of her head, moving soft lips to the Frenchwoman’s as soon as she had. She deepened the kiss, mouths opening deeply and tongues exploring. She could happily stay here forever, but she had plenty more planned for the gorgeous woman before the night was up. 

“Walk,” she murmured into her ear, standing on tiptoes to do so, “I’ve got you.” 

Her fingers gently found Delphine’s waist as she turned her around, peeking around the side of her every couple of steps to ensure they got to the bedroom in one piece. There was a reason she’d started them on the couch. She had set up a contraption in the bedroom; a hook to keep Delphine’s arms above her head and a pulley that would allow her to access said hook and allow her to move it into different positions. Her sharp mind had been whirring a mile a minute since the blonde’s revelations and this had been one of the things she was most excited about trying. 

She linked the rope around the hook, ensuring it wouldn’t be coming loose any time soon, and used the pulley to secure her lover’s hands well out of use above her head. 

“Ohhh –“ was all Delphine could muster, unable to decipher exactly what was going on through the blindfold. 

“Now,” Cosima moaned to her love, fingernails scraping down her torso as she stood face to face with her, “Tell me what you want.” 

“Baise-moi, Cosima, I need you…”

Cosima groaned, her own legs nearly buckling beneath her, gripping fingers hard into her desperate lover’s hips.

“I will, my love,” she established, “but do you really think it’s going to be that easy considering the way you treated me today?” 

Cosima had been looking for a reason to ‘punish’ the blonde for the last couple of days after she had everything set and ready, and today was the perfect opportunity. She knew Delphine’s actions were always to protect her, but she also knew Delphine knew she was entirely capable of protecting herself and really didn’t like that right being taken away from her. Quietly, though, she had found it all the more alluring to know that powerful woman that the rest of the world saw was just putty in her hands, only her hands. 

Delphine faltered. “Mon amour, I – “ 

“Mistress.” Delphine tried to correct herself but Cosima interrupted swiftly with a swat to the backside that was distinctly not with her hand. All of the Frenchwoman’s attentions flew to that spot, mind whirring to ascertain exactly what had just hit her. 

Cosima circled her, revelling in the feel of the riding crop biting against her palm. 

“No, you can take some more punishment before I fuck you, can’t you, Delphine?”

The groan that escaped was unlike any other she’d heard Delphine make before. Animalistic, raw, surrendered. She smiled gently to herself – this is exactly what her lover had said she wanted – to be controlled, made Cosima’s entirely. Much to Cosima’s pleasure. 

“Yes, Mistress,” she whimpered. 

“Legs apart,” Cosima demanded, and the blonde followed suit in seconds. 

Cosima circled her lover, feeling utterly predatory and loving having this powerful woman give herself over like this. Another swat to the backside with the crop. It makes a wonderful noise but Cosima knows it doesn’t hurt nearly as much as the slaps on the couch would have done earlier. This is just a tease, and one she is going to thoroughly enjoy. 

She brings the crop down in alternating places – across her belly, her backside again, the backs of her legs, gently across each of her nipples individually. A few slaps alternating between the tender insides of her thighs and her deliciously red ass, before Cosima circles back around, stepping close suddenly and bringing her fingers to the taller woman’s centre. 

Delphine gasps, a gasp that turns into a moan in sync with her rolling hips.

“Cosima, I can’t – please –“ her begging was exactly what Cosima had in mind, she had never heard her like this. It was a revelation to Cosima, to see what new levels her lover could reach if things didn’t come to her so quickly. 

“Is this what you want?” she whispered, fingers providing more pressure.

“Yes,” Delphine practically screamed, “Yes, mistress.” 

“Tell me what you want.”

“I want your fingers on my clit, inside of me, I want you to make me come, I need you, s'il te plait!” 

Cosima could only groan in return and move fulfil her lover’s desires. She circled her clit roughly, enamoured by how hard it already was, before pushing two fingers deep inside of her and pistoning them in an out, curling them just so.

Delphine was screaming out her name now, changing to cries of dismay as the dreadlocked woman removed her fingers. She brought them to Delphine’s mouth, whispering “Open,” as she did so. 

Delphine moaned a barely audible plea for more. Cosima waited until her fingers were clean, taken individually into the Frenchwoman’s mouth, sucking them deeply. 

Cosima pushed her, the unexpected movement making her gasp. The hook on the pulley moved with them, and in a few steps backward, guided roughly by the woman in charge, Delphine’s had her back flat against the wall. Cosima sunk to her knees immediately, all sense of teasing disappeared, needing her lover like never before. She wanted to feel her round her fingers, in her mouth, all over her body. 

She hooked a perfect leg around her shoulder and moved in swiftly, taking her lover in her mouth just as she had been taken on the couch. Her fingers moved faster though, the rhythm causing Delphine’s entire body to shudder, convulsing with the levels of energy flowing through her. The smaller woman felt her climax approaching almost immediately and slowed her assault considerably in response. 

“No, Cosima, please…” she whined, but her lover wouldn’t be persuaded. The rhythm was still there, building sensations within Delphine she didn’t know were possible, but without enough friction or speed to allow her the release she so desperately needed. When she perceived she’d moved far enough from the impending orgasm to reapproach, the brunette re-established the same pace, this time taking a few minutes to feel Delphine clenching and shuddering around her again, and again she pulled the pace.

“Please Cosima, I can’t, I can’t –“

“You can, baby, I promise…” she murmured soft and sultry from the apex of this incredible woman’s thighs. She felt absolute love wash over her as she looked up the length of her body to her perfect face. 

“I need to see you, at least, mon amour…”

“Not yet,” Cosima murmured, ending the conversation by returning her mouth to her lover’s centre, drawing lazy patterns through her folds and feeling what made her twitch and thrust toward her. Continuing this until her orgasm was once again under Cosima’s control, she began fucking her with her tongue, raising her leg higher on her shoulder as leverage as she pushed deeper. Delphine would usually at this point have hands fisted in her dreads and demand that she made her come, the very thought of which almost made Cosima do just that. She’d never thought she’d be one for control, but this incredible. 

As her lover’s body succumbed to the sensations a third time, Cosima increased the pace even more, creating an inescapable rhythm. Delphine’s leg hooked around her back, attempting to draw her closer, and the American grabbed her hips in response, pulling her as close as she could get her. Her entire face was coated in arousal as she slipped one hand back inside, three fingers this time and straight to that sacred spot that always gave her what she wanted. 

“Tell me it’s only me that can make you feel like this –“

The response fell from Delphine without pause, “Aahhh – you, Cosima, it’s only ever been you…”

“Come for me, baby – now.” 

Delphine’s orgasm seemed to stop time, punctuating the brunette’s demand with her body writhing and thrashing, and the makeshift pulley system doing a hell of a job of keeping her bound and upright, much to Cosima’s delight. She bucked and froze alternately, each movement becoming more intense before finally, she came crashing down, body losing all tension as she panted and moaned for Cosima.

Rising quickly to her feet, Cosima lowered her lover’s arms and unhooked the rope, gently guiding her on wobbly legs to the bed. 

“I need to see you, Cosima – je t’aime,” her desperation clear through her voice, Cosima sat her onto the edge of the bed and gently began untying her hands. 

“I’m going to untie you, but don’t touch your blindfold yet, got it?” 

“Oh, please,” she began before being cut off.

“Who’s in charge here, Delphine?” Her voice was low and commanding again, belying her urge to take her lover into into her arms and kiss her until they both collapsed of exhaustion. 

“You are,” Delphine whispered as the rope fell from her hands. She went to rub her wrists but Cosima had already surged between her arms, bringing a smile to her face and a swell to her heart. Kisses were peppered across her face, neck, before they settled into a slow exploratory kiss, each trying to convey to the other the depth of their feelings in that moment. 

Tongues entwined, teeth crashing, Cosima softly broke the kiss with sighing, “Feel what you do to me…” as she guided Delphine’s hand to her centre. Delphine cried out at the contact; her lover was dripping for her. The blonde’s hips bucked just as much as the brunette’s upon the touch, but Cosima didn’t let it continue for long. 

“That’s enough, I have other plans for you. Wait right there.”

Delphine could barely respond, words were failing her as her body floated in ecstasy. Seconds later, her feet were being lifted up one by one then she was being guided to her feet. 

“Oh, mon amour, I don’t know if I have it in me…” 

“Sshhh,” Cosima soothed, then quickly changed the pace, running her fingers up the back of the Frenchwoman’s neck to intertwine in a handful of her hair at the nape, “Follow my instructions, I don’t think you could take any more punishment right now, could you?”

Delphine assented, moaning gently as her hands sought out whatever skin she could reach on her little lover’s perfect body. She was pretty sure she knew what she was up to despite her impaired vision, and it was confirmed as she felt straps drag across her hips then tighten roughly and quickly, the pressure of the heavy appendage it held immediately evident. 

She felt Cosima grab the newly attached shaft by the increased pressure on her clit as the toy pressed back into her. She felt her lover’s breath on her face before she pressed a soft kiss into her lips. “Now you’re going to let me do the work, all I want you to do is feel, ok? It’s incredible when you shut off your vision how much comes alive in you…”

A lazy smile rippled across the blonde’s features, quickly morphing into a stunned expression as she felt her lover caress down her body, dropping to her knees in front of her and taking the toy into her mouth. Delphine found her head with her hands, exploring, building as much of an image as she could. She heard the pop as what she presumed to be the lube bottle losing its lid, and had it confirmed a second later when a strawberry flavoured finger was offered to her. She sucked it in, greedily and gratefully, before her lover’s surprisingly strong hands laid her down on her back, high up the bed with her head and shoulders propped up against the pillows. 

She felt the mattress shift around her as the smaller woman straddled her. Fuck, she desperately wished she could see. 

The kiss that found her mouth was one of the most tender she had ever experienced, gently seeking access and allowing their tongues to dance together. To her delight she felt the soft skin of perfect breasts grazing her own, and quickly found herself getting lost in the sensations. 

She felt the shift in pressure as Cosima positioned the toy at her aching entrance, and felt the shift in Cosima’s energy as she lowered herself onto it, moving it all the way into her with one slow, delectable motion. 

“Merde, Cosima!” Delphine cried out, voice hoarse and raspy, accent more pronounced and even more of a turn on to Cosima than usual. It didn’t take long for Cosima to build a furious pace. After everything she’d been through, Delphine was forever grateful she’d never lost this appetite. She moved her hips expertly, evidenced through her gasps and grunts as she found just the right spots. Her weight moved forward, hovering above Delphine some more and from what she could tell her hands were providing opposition against the headboard as she slammed herself back down. 

Delphine’s hands roamed freely about her lover’s body until she suddenly realised what was missing, Her hands searched the harness around her hips, finding the wire and following it to the controller she was hoping to find. 

“Kiss me, kiss me mon amour,” she whispered, her request being met immediately and happily. She used the distraction of the soft kiss to dial up the vibration within her American lover, satisfied with the cries that came in response. Her hips undulated faster, movements becoming wilder and more frenzied. She had found her perfect spot and it would be just moments until she reached her climax. 

Delphine grabbed her hips, imagining her lover’s face, sheening with sweat, flushed, eyes wild and incredibly sexy. The freedom Cosima seemed to have access to every day was one of the many reasons she had fallen so deeply in love with her, and in the bedroom she displayed that freedom unreservedly and had given Delphine permission to do the same by example. 

As her fingers dug into her hips, she felt her partner’s thrusts become deeper, pausing slightly between each, and felt the resistance of the toy as her muscles clenched around it. She knew exactly what she’d look like: head thrown back, back arched, shaking…and created it in her mind, content to feel exactly where she was at. The orgasm ripped through her, and as Delphine’s expert thumb found her swollen clit, she shuddered deep to her core, crying out Delphine’s name mixed with a lot of blasphemy and a hell of a lot of profanity – just how the Frenchwoman liked it. 

She felt her lover move gently off the toy, swiftly removing the harness and finally removing the blindfold. Delphine gasped as she did, eyes focusing on that perfect face. Flushed cheeks and sparkling eyes, she was stunning. Delphine pulled her in, kissing her gently then guiding her head to rest on her shoulder as her lithe body folded around her. The taller woman enveloped her in her arms, not seeming to be able to hold her close enough for her liking. 

They lay like this until their breathing had finally returned to almost normal, fingers exploring, stroking gently across familiar bodies. 

Finally, Cosima began to stir, ignoring Delphine’s whimpered protests, and propped herself up on an elbow to get a good look into the Frenchwoman’s face. The familiar flush, the soft eyes, the gently imploring smile – she reached to kiss her tenderly, attempting to convey the depth of her feelings through the intimate act. 

When she broke the kiss, Delphine saw a flicker of unfamiliar uncertainty across her features. “Was that…was that ok?” She pulled her bottom lip between her teeth, an affectation she had picked up from the blonde. 

Delphine broke out in a smile, “Ma chérie, that was…that was beyond any expectation I could have had. You…you, mon dieu Cosima…”

Words failing her as tears filled her eyes, she reached for her lover’s face with both hands, drawing her in as close as she could. She felt the smaller woman relax into her body, fitting even more snugly with a sigh of relief. 

Delphine’s tears quickly became soft chuckles as Cosima nestled into her. “You really had any question?” The question was clearly rhetorical, “That was, by far, the most pleasure I have ever felt, I thought I would pass out when you had me against the wall…”

Cosima joined her giggling, hands snaking around her taut midsection, as Delphine tenderly cupped a hand round her face, feeling her cheeks raise in a smile that elicited the same from the Frenchwoman. Delphine lazily opened her eyes, moaning softly to herself, having more of an effect on Cosima than she would have thought possible after all that. 

Cosima’s hand wandered down, tone becoming mock-stern again, “But I do have one last question, Doctor Cormier…”

“Oh yes?”

“Is that all you’ve got?” Her fingers rested teasingly either side of Delphine’s swollen bud, but the teasing was quickly interrupted by a surprisingly lustful gaze from her lover as she laid on her back pinned to the bed. 

Looking down to lock eyes with the dreadlocked woman, her voice low and sultry, she murmured, “One more, s'il te plait, just one more…”

Cosima’s eyes drifted shut and a deep groan escaped her as she heard the words, desire overcoming her, thundering its way through her throbbing body. Her voice was cracked and gravelly as she managed to get words out, “Tell me what you want.”

“I just want you,” there was no hesitation, “I want you as close to me as possible, I want to feel your skin and see you…”

Cosima rolled her hips with her lover’s words, aching for any kind of friction. She clambered quickly to her knees, sliding fingers through Delphine’s folds as she did, revelling in her wetness. She dropped her head to the blonde’s shoulder, a shuddering moan escaping her as she attempted to compose herself. Peppering kisses across her collarbone, she reached across to the dresser where with meticulous preplanning she had stored one of her favourite toys. 

Almost absentmindedly as she donned the harness, she murmured to the prone woman, “Touch yourself for me.” 

To her credit, Delphine hadn’t moved her hands from earlier warnings, but her hips rolled and bucked as she waited with baited breath. Obeying Cosima’s instructions immediately, her fingers slid gently through her swollen folds, finding it easier for now whilst the echoes of her previous orgasm still resonated through her, to trace up and down her slit either side of her sensitive bud. She moaned at the sensations, and as she watched her love don the harness that had been custom made for her, tightening straps with deft fingers until everything was perfectly in place. 

She paused a moment, glowing as she surveyed her love, splayed open just for her. She began pumping liberal amounts of lube onto her fingers, ready to coat the toy when Delphine stopped her.

“Wait, wait, wait,” she was moving to a seated position as she said it, hands quickly finding Cosima’s waist and fingers digging deep. “First I want to show you what you did to me earlier…”

Fuck Cosima thought, this woman was incredibly sexy. She slid gracefully to her knees, eyes never leaving Cosima’s and that alone almost tipping the dreadlocked woman over the edge again. Opening perfect lips, she swirled her tongue around the tip of the newly attached appendage before taking the length of it into her mouth in one. 

Cosima moaned gutturally, “Babe, Delphine…” If she had her shit together at that point she probably would have cracked a smart remark about Delphine being on the wrong team with skills like that, but lust had dulled her quick wit, focusing her entirely on the scene below her. Eyes still locked, Delphine’s thumb and forefinger held the toy firmly in place at the base as she seductively took it in and out of her mouth, Cosima’s hands finding her hair, weaving her fingers in gently. 

Seeing Delphine entirely submit to her like this made Cosima connect back to the task she had gladly accepted for the evening: dominate her partner. 

I want you to make me yours, make me know that I am yours and only yours, and make me feel things I’ve never felt before. Delphine’s words echoed throughout her mind and she unconsciously began to rock her hips just so, going deeper into the Frenchwoman’s mouth.

Unable to resist her any longer, and a vague idea forming in her mind, she pulled the blonde to her feet before sending her back onto the bed with a sharp shove. Moving between her legs swiftly, she slid two fingers all the way into Delphine, failing in her attempt at hiding the deep shudder that ran through her body upon feeling how wet she was. Coating her fingers, she ensured the toy was ready, sliding it teasingly up and down Delphine’s slit as she locked eyes with her once again. 

“Tell me you want this,” she demanded, voice dripping with desire once again. 

“I want this – I want this,” came the breathy reply. 

“What do you want? Tell me.”

“I want this, I want you – I want you to fuck me…”

“And?” There was no trace of teasing in Cosima’s tone now, her power back in full flow and Delphine melting into it. 

“I want to feel your cock in me, I want to feel you deep inside me and rubbing against my clit and I want you to make me come so hard –”

She was interrupted with the fulfilment of those wishes, Cosima sliding into her deep and hard, keeping it as slow as she could. 

The Frenchwoman cried out, head pushing back into the mattress and eyes disappearing into the back of her skull. Cosima’s hand found the side of her head as she continued her slow assault.

“Is this what you want?” 

“Yes, yes, mon dieu, yes…” 

Cosima’s hips found the perfect rhythm, Delphine’s meeting her as always and frantically trying to up the pace. 

Make her wait became Cosima’s internal mantra as she steadied herself from giving in to the taller woman’s needs too soon. She could feel her lover’s impending orgasm and so forced herself to slow down, to stop grinding when their hips met and so lessen the friction on Delphine’s desperate clit. 

“Cosima, please –” her voice becoming needier by the second.

The dreadlocked woman’s tone left no room for argument, “You can only come once I give you permission, understand?”

Delphine cried out, animalistic in her moans again. “Please, chérie, I am…so close.” 

“I know, baby,” Cosima smiled, voice gentle this time. “I promise you it’ll feel even better when it happens.”

“I don’t know if I can wait…”

“Ok,” came Cosima’s quick reply and she slid the length of the toy out of Delphine’s aching cunt. 

“Euh, non, Cosima, please –” came the immediate protest, hands grabbing for Cosima in attempt to keep her close. 

Tone low and demanding again, her response was simple. “Wait. No touching now.” 

Reaching back over to the side table, Delphine couldn’t make out in the lamplight what was in her hand, and Cosima purposefully kept it that way as she regained her position kneeling between her lover’s legs. Straining to see, Cosima scolded her, “Ah-ah, just wait.” 

She slid her fingers roughly inside Delphine, surprising her, and finding her g-spot immediately. Plunging fingers in and out and curling them just so, the flush spread quickly through the Frenchwoman’s body, hips bucking wildly and fists balling in the sheets as she cried out. 

Removing her fingers just as quickly as she had inserted them, she looked closely at the blonde’s face as she slid a single finger directly down and pushed the tip right into her asshole. 

“Oh…” came Delphine’s surprised response, hips rolling, bringing a flicker of a smile across the American’s features as she stared deeply into her face. 

Cosima expertly moved the digit in and out, shallowly, gently but firmly enough to send shockwaves through her lover’s body. 

“Tell me I’m the only one you want, the only one who can have you like this,” she murmured. 

“Mon amour, you are the only one…when I met you, I didn’t know it was possible to feel these…aahhh –” her hips undulated wildly, tensions building again in her body as Cosima continued her steady assault on her tight hole. 

“Good,” Cosima’s reply was curt as she slid her digit out of her lover. 

Before Delphine could protest, she could feel something else take its place, something cool in temperature, smooth – her mind flitted through the options of what it could be, finding no conclusive answer from her memory of their box of tricks. 

“Chérie?” Her voice wavered fractionally. 

“Trust me, baby…” the response was murmured as the dreadlocked woman concentrated hard. Knowing how visual Delphine was, she brought the new toy up her slick folds, coating it in arousal and giving her full view of what she was about to take. 

Surprise, a little uncertainty and then lust; Cosima watched in awe as she read Delphine’s reaction. “Ok?” she queried. 

“If you say so, I trust you.”

Cosima smiled warmly before refocusing on her ministrations. The toy she was holding was one she’d bought especially for the occasion, in response to a long-held fantasy. The stainless steel butt plug was slim and about the length of her palm, and she knew it would provide all sorts of sensations when she fucked her with the strap on with that sat deep inside her lover. Covering it liberally with lube, she pushed her finger back inside the perfect hole, deeper this time, gently ensuring her lover was ready. 

“Relax into me,” she instructed. Cosima’s expertise always put Delphine at ease, and after tonight’s activities, she was more than ready to take whatever her lover would give her, however new the experience was. 

Cosima was gentle, slow – finding the position and gradually adding pressure. The toy was all the same width up to the neck and she was surprised at just how good it felt. She watched Cosima intently, noting the care on her face mixed with the obvious desire. 

“Oh…” escaped her as Cosima’s thumb found her clit, distracting her somewhat as the toy found it’s resting place within her. 

“How does that feel?” Cosima murmured, moving to lean over her again.

“It feels…it feels good.”

“Yeah?”

“Oui, I am getting used to it…”

Cosima smiled slightly, and as Delphine went to return the expression, a cry enveloped her instead. Sensations shot through her body from the new toy – it had begun vibrating deep inside her. She had never felt anything like this – all she could do was moan and utter French profanities with her head thrown back. The vibrations decreased slightly, giving her a second to catch her breath. She refocused her eyes back to her lover’s face, which was etched with a delighted grin as she opened her palm revealing a tiny controller. 

“Brat,” she muttered, unable to piece together anything more coherent in that moment. 

“Tell me how it feels, baby,” Cosima groaned from above her.

“Oh, mon dieu, so good, merde!” 

She felt a rush of warm air on her face as Cosima let out a shaky sigh, lowering herself right on top of the taller woman and sliding the toy she was wearing gently back to her entrance. Delphine groaned, trying her hardest to keep looking in her lover’s face but barely having any control over her body. 

Cosima slid into her gently, even more carefully than before. Steadily, she began to build the rhythm again and it was a mere 60 seconds before the felt the familiar thrashing of the Frenchwoman’s hips beneath her, signalling she was close. Cosima slowed, wanting to prolong the pleasure as much as possible. 

After a few mintues of this, Delphine’s eyes snapped open as Cosima slowed once more. 

“Non, s'il te plait, Cosima – I need you, I need you to let me come now –“  
Cosima felt the weight of her words, knowing just how close she was. 

“Wait, wait, wait…one second, not like this…” 

She shifted her weight from above her, sliding out of her delicately to kneel once again between her legs before delivering her final instruction. “You just need to let go, ok?”

Delphine nodded, she would have given her lover anything in that moment if it meant she would find her release. Her entire body was on fire. 

Cosima pushed three fingers all the way into Delphine’s aching cunt in one swift move, finding her g-spot once again. Placing her other hand just over her womb, thumb resting lightly on her clit, she pushed her fingers in and out at a pace she had never done before. Delphine had always preferred it slower, gentler, but Cosima had always held a suspicion that given the right amount of warm up, this would blow her mind. 

She felt her lover clench around her fingers immediately, the flush quickly becoming a deep red spreading throughout her body. She was sheening with sweat, her nipples hardened and chest heaving, muttering Cosima’s name interspersed with incoherent groans and cries. 

“Fuck, babe….” Cosima moaned, unable to help herself. 

She continued her pace, arm burning but determined to give her lover another new experience. 

“Oh, oohhhhh –“ Delphine began to scream. 

“Let go, let go…babe…I’ve got you,” Cosima assured as she curled her fingers just right. She felt Delphine clench, her entire body trembling, before finally she began to squirt around Cosima’s still pumping fingers. Cosima’s hips undulated almost as wildly as she surveyed the woman splayed out before her. She rode her out until she knew Delphine was absolutely done, gently and tenderly removing her hand and slipping the toy from her slowly and tenderly as she used her mouth on her lover’s clit to bring her back down to earth.

Delphine’s hands in her hair brought her back up to lay on top of her lover, “Cosima, Cosima, I need you…”

They kissed deeply, tongues intertwining, teeth clashing and each trying to go deeper than they’d ever gone. Breaking the kiss and resting foreheads together, both began to chuckle softly. 

“Did I…?”

“Yeah…I knew you could – how did it feel?” The American had regained her usual cheekily endearing expression, enamoured with the flushed pleasure her girlfriend was suspended in because of her. 

“Oh – I did not know it was possible, for me…I have never…it felt – it felt so intense, almost too much at first until of course you said all the right words…” 

Cosima smiled gently, “I love you, Delphine Cormier.” 

“Je t’aime, Cosima Niehaus,” she responded, hands gently cupping her face. 

“Now,” the grin was back again, “does that fulfil your fantasy?”

“Merde, that was better than any fantasy than I have ever had, mon amour,” she sighed breathily, a giggle escaping her, “Now I think it’s about time we talk about some of yours…”

Cosima smiled. There wasn’t a fantasy that hadn’t already been surpassed by Delphine, but she was sure she could come up with something that would rock both of their worlds.


End file.
